


The Troubles and Reliefs of Three

by tobiolovesyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, mature scenes, mostly fluffy, police officer!iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiolovesyou/pseuds/tobiolovesyou
Summary: IwaOiKage to feed the starving stansSaturday. Finally, it had arrived. It was the boys favourite day- something they could all agree on. Although, they weren’t really boys anymore. More like men, two (Kageyama and Oikawa) in the national Japan volleyball team and a police officer (Iwaizumi) who had a very busy schedule. Some weeks, the darker brunette didn’t even get the whole weekend off.Edit : i know i’ve barely started, but i’m taking a quick break! i’m so sorry!
Relationships: Iwa - Relationship, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 18
Kudos: 202





	The Troubles and Reliefs of Three

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to @nishiyunoya on Twitter for finally giving me inspiration to start a fic :D 
> 
> I’ve never written before,, so I hope you guys can enjoy this for my first one TwT..

Saturday. Finally, it had arrived. It was the boys favourite day- something they could all agree on. Although, they weren’t really boys anymore. More like men, two (Kageyama and Oikawa) in the national Japan volleyball team and a police officer (Iwaizumi) who had a very busy schedule. Some weeks, the darker brunette didn’t even get the whole weekend off.

Iwaizumi was an early bird too, getting up at least five minutes after he had awoken. He carefully took Oikawa’s hands off his arm- replacing it with a pillow.

“Mmh... Iwa...” Oikawa grumbled in his sleep, accepting the pillow happily and clinging to it. 

Kageyama, on the other hand, was always fifty fifty with his mornings. He could be awake as early before Iwaizumi, or staying in bed until Oikawa threatened time cut their milk supply. Some days he could be the crankiest, most stubborn man in the mornings or the ‘blissful’ days, as Oikawa would like to call them, when he was in a clingy attitude. 

“Why’re you up so ... early..?” Kageyama muttered, slowly sitting up. He rubbed his eyes, pouting whilst his vision adjusted, “and why does he never mumble about me..?” 

Iwaizumi chuckled, leaning over the light brunette to gently kiss Kageyama’s lips. “He mutters as much about you then he does me, trust me Tobs.” Kageyama seemed content with that, opening his mouth to respond before getting interrupted by a snore. 

“Pfft- Boke.” The ravenette looked down at his other boyfriend, far away in dreamland somewhere. 

“Would you want to help me make some pancakes?” Iwaizumi asked- rolling his eyes. 

“...With blueberries?”

“And a glass of milk.” Iwaizumi smiled faintly, getting up slowly and pulling on a top. 

“Yes.” Kageyama nodded, grabbing a random hoodie and yanking it over his head. His hair, was a mess, and Oikawa would freak out if he saw it how it was- he could imagine it.  
‘Ew! Tobio! Tobio-Chan! Let me do your hair, please. I have to.’ 

Lucky for Iwaizumi, his hair was the same 24/7. Unless it’s a post workout, sweaty forehead look. Then it’s hot. Too hot. Not the temperature hot, but the kind when he’d get possessive and lean over him and Oikawa would start- 

“Sleeping with your eyes open? You can go back to bed, you know Trash would pamper you.” Iwaizumi knocked Kageyama out his short daze and he vigorously shook his head side to side. 

“Pancakes.”

“Yessir.” Iwaizumi snorted whilst walking into their kitchen and turning the radio on low. Kageyama followed and took out the ingredients. 

Oikawa has been permanently banned from cooking in their kitchen ever since he almost caused a fire by trying to jazz up his cereal, and probably food poisoning several of their guests they had over. Kageyama had been temporarily banned for burning their lunch and dinner on the same day, three times that same week. However he was much better that Tooru. That left Iwaizumi doing the most. He even considered becoming a chef at one point. 

“Careful careful careful!” Iwaizumi and Kageyama had managed to set up a little pattern. Kageyama would mix and pour onto the pan and Iwaizumi would cook and add the rest. The ravenette had almost perfected their pancake mix, it was just the pouring he still couldn’t seem to handle. 

“Sorry it just- oof-“ Oikawa crashed himself into the back of Kageyama. Iwaizumi sighed softly and put his hand ontop of Kageyama’s, pouring it with him and placing it down. He kissed the top of Kageyama’s head, aswell as Oikawa when he grunted. 

“Mean... you both left me..” Tooru whined lazily into Kageyama’s neck- kissing him gently. 

“You would’ve been grumpy if we woke you- complaint about how mean we are for ruining your beauty sleep.” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. 

“Iwa-Chan! I wouldn’t have!” Oikawa rested his chin on Kageyama’s shoulder and pouted.

“You would have.” Kageyama began to make more mix. 

“You’re both ganging up on me!! Not fair!!” Oikawa now moved to look over Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Mmm.. Yummy.” 

“Not yet.” The tanned warned Oikawa, slapping his hand away from the blueberry palette. Tooru touched his face in offence.

All of a sudden, he gasped. “I totally forgot to put my moisturiser on!! Fuck!” And with that, he ran to their bathroom. Kageyama couldn’t help his small laugh at Oikawa- he brought his hand up to cover his smile before Iwaizumi took it. He kissed the back of Kageyama’s hand. 

“Don’t do that. You know we love your laugh, and your smile.” Iwaizumi reassured and Kageyama pouted again. 

Oikawa returned with a freshed up face and perfect hair, hugging Kageyama around the shoulders and kissing all over his face. 

“Oh my God.” He frowned at the state of Kageyama. “Leave these pancakes to Iwa-Chan, I have to fix you. This state is only adorable in bed,” he lead the youngest to their bathroom. 

—. 

Iwaizumi set the three plates on the table, all full with pancakes and fruit, glazed over with syrup. 

“Mmm..! I love you so much...” Oikawa gazed at the food infront of him. Kageyama was sat across from Oikawa and Iwaizumi in between. 

“Us or the food?” Iwaizumi joked, beginning to eat. Kageyama put a blueberry in his mouth, before putting his hands together.

“Thank you for the food.” All three joined in unison. 

“Let’s eat!” Oikawa began to eat happily, smiling at his food. Kageyama kissed Iwaizumi’s cheek briefly before going back to eating. 

“I’m expecting a kiss after now, Tobio. You can’t just kiss one of us!” Oikawa looked at Kageyama who shrugged. Iwaizumi smirked at him. 

“This is beautiful. Thank you.” Iwaizumi spoke after his mouthful was down. Kageyama shoved a huge piece into his mouth and Oikawa was astonished. 

“You ‘ooked lem-“ The ravenette attempted you speak with a stuffed mouth and Oikawa’s jaw dropped. 

“Close your mouth! Eurgh! So vulgar!” Although he couldn’t help but start laughing at Kageyama’s face. 

Within minutes Kageyama was done. He was always done first, something was wrong if he didn’t since his appetite had never changed since Karasuno first year. Oikawa finished second, closely by Iwaizumi and since Iwaizumi and Kageyama cooked, Oikawa was on dish duty. With little complaining, Oikawa stood up and took their dishes to the sink- beginning to wash whilst Iwaizumi decided it’d go quicker if he dried up. Kageyama flopped himself onto their couch. 

They lived in a small apartment, but it was a nice one- and they could definitely afford a bigger one if they wanted, however this was home. Small, neat, and it had the most perfect view over Tokyo. It was big enough for them, big enough for a gathering with old teammates. Kageyama looked at the blank TV before the large window next to it. 

“I want a cat ... or a dog.” He muttered, looking over at the two who were finishing. 

“We’ve had this conversation-“ Iwaizumi began with a sigh.

“I know, I’m just saying.” Kageyama sighed, before getting the idea. He knew how to make Oikawa weak, and he was going to do it. He pulled this face, this face that was like a puppy-face and Oikawa immediately put the cloth down and ran to him.

“You’re adorable!! My baby! Wai- Stop that! Wait-“ He sat up, moving away from Kageyama when he realised what the goal was. Kageyama continued, making it sadder. 

“No! I can’t! Iwa-Chan will kill me! Stop that!” Oikawa turned away to face the wall and Kageyama huffed. Iwaizumi perched himself in the middle of the couch between the two. 

“So, what should we do today?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey again! 
> 
> Hopefully the chapters will be longer in the future, but I don’t really have a plot right now. I might introduce angst to it later because hueheuehueh.. 
> 
> But I’ll write fluff to make up for it too :D
> 
> With chapter updates, they’ll be slow. Unless this gets a good response, then I’ll fit a schedule for this. But for now I’m just posting whenever I get bored :(


End file.
